One's Path to Freedom
by JazzJava4eva
Summary: Okay, the rating might go up. Also this might seem like a comedy ,but it is a Drama,Action,and Romance Genere... What happen's when someone control's your life well it's time to leap into unknown to start a new furture


Boarding School Hell

To many, life is nothing important and that's true. Now if you go to Hollyander School then one word comes to mind.... HELL. For years all the students are scared shit and refuse to put a foot out of line. Now add six girls who are totally diffrent. This only means one thing that if their going to be in Hell then they'll rule it if they can survive each other.

Leondra Jayen Yuri, Augest 1st

The young blonde girl sprung out of bed as the song 'Perfect Day' came blasting from her alarm clock. She looked into the mirrior where emeralde green eye's stared back in a daze at another bruise. The out-line of fingers wrapped around her arm in multi colors. Hopefully Leon could get away with the black eye and broken lip ,but she doubted it. All the kids looked at her strange when she came to West Water High with the marks left behind. Many had asked Leo hoping she'd say yes ,byt the truth was the timid vixen hated men after bad examples.

Slowly the brush combed throw the lionesses hair leaving no tangles, after brushing every strand in place it was time for getting dressed. This was easily acomplised since they wore uniforms that consisted of White shirts with red ties,black skirts that had creses,raven colored knee high, and then slip on black dress shoes. The clever Leo added black laced gloves, a beanie, and multi necklaces to spice her uniform up. After trying to cover the bruises by make-up.

she really didn't curl her hair since the butt long golden hair stayed curled under naturally. Last thing she did was eat trying to miss him as he left. Leon wasn't that lucky ,but there was no conversation. After little to eat Leo headed to school.

At School 10 mintues after leaving

"Leondra Jayen Yuri, what happend to you?"

"Oh I was being stupid and walked into the wall Ms.Yamazeka."

Most of the time Jaina Yamazeka had a pretty face with lavender eye's and short black hair that showed nothing ,but kindness. Now her face was set into stone A look Leo knew too well in fact. Jaina and Leon even with the age diffrence were some of the best of friends since most kids looked at the blonde with disgust when coming in with marking over her.

"It's him again isn't and your mother hasn't done anything?"

Leo looked away taking time to think this out. Last time the office called home Leon had ended up in the hospital from falling down the stairs trying to get away from her step brother. So now the she cleared her throat to answer very slowly hoping her words weren't heard.

"Yeah and mommy is gone. God, I hate that bastard and his personality."

"Well Leondra it's time to decide. Do you want out or are you gonna stay there with him?"

"You know Ms.Yamazeka that if I could get out then I'd spread my wings and fly."

"I'll be back Yuri and maybe It'll be good news."

Thirty mintues later

After what seemed like forever the big oak door opened with a loud creaking sound. To Leondra'a surprise her favorite teacher came out with her sun glasses on and car keys in hand.

"Come on we're going to get your stuff."

The sentence was toned in a 'Don't disagree with me' matter making the teacher seem like no one else's opionion mattered.

"Why?" A rather confused Leon asked.

"I talked to your mother to tell her ,then a friend from a boarding school. You'll end up staying in a on campus house. Your new home will have six boys if you count one of the seniors and six girls if you count the senior. The school year is just starting so not everyone will be there. Now some kids know each other ,but you'll meet someone."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Leondra Jayen Yuri you said that freedom is what you wanted ,now your about to get it so what do you say."

"Fuck yeah."

"Then let's go to your home and collect some belongings.

The two drove untill they reached the huge house that had been the lions home for years ,but soon that would change. With all the pride in her Leo walked up the stairs to grab her belongs ,but was knocked against the wall.

"What is this I hear about you leaving bitch." A rather loud whisper hit her ear making leo's spin shiver.

"Well....you seeeeeee." All pride was lost as Leon waited for a punch to bring life back to her.

"You heard right, asshole." For a teacher Yamazeka souldn't talk that way, but as a friend she could.

When his body that had pined Leon moved, her body just fell, and all left was unsteady arms that held everything up.

Without a word Jaina helped her up and into the room giving him a deathglare. Right when the target was reached the angle teacher sat Leo down on the bed and began throwing clothes on the bed. During this time the ditzy blonde fell into a deep sleep.

When awakend she found herself in Jaina's car again driving down an narrow path surronded by trees which smelled like orange tree's in bloom. Past the tree's was a small town which captivated Leon for an hour the girl sat there watching the veiw untill the car came to a hault. In front of them was an old ,but meduim sized house that you could tell was old. Green winter ivy climbed the walls and the small roses were in full blosom. The paint was chiped ,but done in a white with black triming. It was just like Leo imagined it.

_'I'm finally home.'_

That thought soon changed right when she opened the door.

"Hey, Sage give me the remote."

"NO YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH.... DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHY DUO."

"Sage pretty please, your my favortie in this house." A briaded baka was know begging a girl with short blue hair spiked in the back for the remote. The girl was known as Sage that's kinda a good guess.

"YOU MADE ME MISS THE FOOTBALL GAME YOU ASSHOLE. SHIT, NOW I'M MISSING THE SECOND GAME YOU MOTHER FUCKER. YOU CAN GO TO HELL BEFORE THE REMOTE TOUCHES YOUR HANDS DUO. ALSO DON'T TRY THAT BEGGING YOU BASTARD."

"I'm with her Duo, you watch way to much T.V. as it is. So back the fuck off why don't you."

"Kiyami stay out of this plus don't you have some boyfriend who needs a good screwing. So go to him." This was Duo's remark to the angry blonde with short hair that puffed out like a porkie pins. Then there was a safty pin through her ear to the lip.

"Can you onna's and the briaded baka shut up or I'll come at you with my kantana."

"I'D LIKE TO SEE THAT FUCKING HAPPEN WEUFI........Untill then go to hell too, please..."

"Um is this the right house." The silent voice of Leon creaked throught house like a leaking faucet. Only one person heard her and that was a guy with blonde hair and blue eye's.

"Are you the new girl here."

"Yes, I'm the new girl here. My name is Leondra ,but call me Leo or Leon."

"Well my name is Quatre, The one with black hair sleaked back is Wuefi, The one with brown hair in the braid is Duo, The crazy sports fan wearing the jersey with short blue hair is Sage,and the girl with the punker fashion is Kiyami. Breakfast is at 6am, lunch at 11am,and dinner is at 6pm. If your going to be late call for us to leave you a plat. As you know already only six of us are here. There is still Trowa , Heero,Zechs the boys senior,Cristina,Celby,and Jasmine who haven't arived y-"

"HEY YOUR PROBALLY A BITCH,HUH...."

"Don't be rude she's pretty hot unlike you, meanie." Duo like a first grader stuck out his tounge making Sage flip him off.

"Your room is 7 and you'll be sharing with Keami."

"Damn why do I get the fucking pretty princess."

"Kiyami, you don't know if she's like that." Quatre is a fathery like tone replied making a guilty look appear on Keami's hard face.

"Can I go find my room please?" Really Leo wanted to explore the old house and every line on the house then draw it. So she wasn't intrested at all in her room.

Before Leondra got a answer she took off to room seven. The room was white with an queen bed that had the same color as the walls. Of course the blonde girl knew better then to inntrude into her roomates room even if it was probally filled with color. The uniform for the new school set out. It was hidious done in blue and gold plead. There was a blue jacket with the school mascot on it which was a lion, Then under the jacket was a white shirt always hidden then a gold tie. The shoes everywhere were the same slip on dress shoes

Leondra got caught up and a very very angry Keami walked upstairs wearing what looked to be a red muscle shirt and long black jeans with boots under them. To many the gothic necklaces and punk style was out of the odinary ,but for some reason it felt as if Keami liked the attention.

"Time for dinner so fucking get your ass down there bitch."

"Fine I'm coming, Is anyone else here?"

"Well Celby,Heero,and Trowa ,but I don't think you'll hold a convosation with any of them."

"So they don't like to talk at all,Kiyami hello answer me."

"NO THEY DON'T..." The duo of girls were almost halfway down the split stairs

"Are they hot?"Leon asked into Kiyami's ear in a ratner loud and juciy whisper.

"You know you may not be so bad...."

"Well, finally the new hot babe is here." Duo said as he piled more then enought food on his already filled up plat.

_After Dinner at 8:30_ _in the room with kiyami_

"Hey whatca two drinkin." A rather irritated Leondra asked. That trowa guy was hot ,but did he have a stick up his ass.

"We're havin our fucking selfs some whiskey." Sage answered rather clam which meant she was already drunk and just having more. A hick-up escaped her loud mouth.

"Why don't you have some."The shorted headed blonde asked as if they were friends.

"But I don't drink, never have."

Both girls got the same look like hunting down prey is a grassland as they both stood up. This took time for Sage since shem kept falling off balance.

"Just one drink for Kiyami and I."

"Pretty please, your a real cool bitch if you do.."

How could she say no to both of them at a time. Leon had enough of a hard time saying no to one.

"Fine just one."

One drink turned to a couple then a couple turned to more and before they knew it they'd drunken two bottles. Leondra was now in her most revealing night gown as they played 'I've never'.

"Okay my turn you two.." Leon hadn't down so much stuff in life ,but what to say . A giggle escaped her mouth followed by a dirty word which made her blush.

" Well I've never really made out."

"Hey let's change this into Truth or Dare and I'll go first. Leo I dare you to grab and kiss the first guy you see in the hall. A real kiss too not a fake." Sage had always been one to do stupid stuff.

"Wait I never picked out of the two."

"You don't have a choice now go do it."

Leo was already barley covered in her lacy black underwear or nighty gown if you call it that. Well it was more of a teddy with matching knee highs. When Leon bumped into the first body.(She can't see them because she had her eye's shut) She firmly took the head and kissed the lips. The mouth wouldn't move untill someone then it pulled away and a hand hit slapped her.

"What are you a lesbian." A tall brown haired girl looked down with blue eye's which weren't natural.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. For a second I thought you were Duo cuz your so flat."

"Haha you bitch. Wait, your drunkmeaning they got to you."

"No we didn't get to her um............Hayl- no that's not your name, Kayla no that's not it either." Sage sat there trying to guess the name. Her voice was heavily slured.

"Cristina you shouldn't be here. It's not wise after what you tried on my bf.".

"WAIT, it's Christina right."

"I just said that Sage where were you in la la land.Fuck, some people here are annoying."

"Can we not get off track. Leo still has to kiss a guy since we were playing truth or dare.." All three girls smiled even Christina. They all waited for Leon to take the lead since Sage had explained everything in one sentence.

_'So that's why you kissed me. Oh well this will be funny.'_

The lion walked slowly untill a hard body bumped her still wet from the shower. Gentley she grabbed his head and kissed him. After about a second the kiss deepend into just a peck to tounge. Leon's body grinded against him making her nightgown wet and see more see through. Of course as the kiss heated up his warm hands climbed under the top part of the thin cloth. Leo had her hands all over his back felling the tough muscels which turned her on more. Just when it was getting heated, laughter filled the room from Christina,Keami,and Sage making Leondra open her eye's to realize that she was throwing herself at wuefi.

"I said a kiss not to make-out." The already dizzy blue haired girl fell to the floor holding her stomach.

"Wuefi you were holding out ,because I thought you were gay." Kiyami giggled next to sage holding her stomach since the words barley came out.

"Stupid Onna's, I'm leaving." Wuefi had took off blushing beyond a shade of crimson red and Duo had caught it all on tape. He had been taping a project when he thought those two kissing was better.

"Now it's my turn to dare you guess."

"Nah, I'm fucking tired." Kiyami helped herself up and walked into the bedroom putting herself to bed.

"Yeah I'm also sleepy... Christina you bitch, help me up. See you later lion or will you be with wuefi??"

"Fine and night Leo. It was good meeting you."

They both left and you could here Sage talking about whatever came to mind. Giggling was heard wildly from her also even if she didn't seem like the giggle type. Well drinking brought out true personalities. Leon was now laying in her bed. Kiyami was asleep in the other room as Leo thought about events today.

_'Well you've finally made some real friends hopefully no more lies and pretends.'_

With that she fell into a deep sleep...


End file.
